thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MagicDust337
Info I animate using Macromedia Flash Animator 8, but I'm not good at animating Lion King Characters, sadly. I'd appreciate it if anyone would contribute to my two characters, Akili and Kubwa. Thanks. Oh well Happy Late Birthday! Oh do you mean Animation with some flash? Cause my brothers computer doesn't have that But I would be happy to draw them for you! Oh well thanks I think I will get to work on that. May I ask where to find this weapons game when it is finished? Cool thanks I could use a cool game! Hello sorry I haven't been working on the animation you said you'd help me with it's been one thing after another I will get to work on it soon and send it to your email. ^_^ CaveJohnson 17:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok my Email is Jonhsoncorey13@gmail.com don't know how to link it like you did but that's it.CaveJohnson 01:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool might be a good idea I changed mine too not too long ago it had a little too much personal information. Hmmm I can't seem to find it anywhere you sure you got it right? that's Johnsoncorey13@gmail.com CaveJohnson 23:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't see that message my email is Johnsoncorey I think.CaveJohnson 23:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) AHHH johnsoncorey13 sorry. screwed up. Hmmm I don't see any blog post you made :/CaveJohnson 00:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry had some login problems i'll get to reading it now. CaveJohnson 00:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) So sorry again dude I had some problems opening the fic but it should work now I will get back to you on it tommorow should be read by then dude sorry again for how long it's took. CaveJohnson 03:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright I read it mostly I had some trouble reading it might just be my computer but whatever the case it was a cool story I really liked it ^_^ I can certainly imagine this really happening in the Lion King Universe although my story not so much not really supposed to but yeah the story was cool I enjoyed it man hope you write some more cool fics in the future. CaveJohnson 00:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) WHOA did you do that yourself? it suits him perfectly awesomeness it is. :D whoa dude I didn't even have to ask these songs are all perfect dude thanks they're awesome (thumbs up). The only problem is I don't know how to post these songs :/. Oh cool dude thanks just so you know I have a basic design for Scar's new robotic form but it's drawn on paper so i'll draw it soon to post here. Ok let me draw it and ill send it to you ment to do this a loong time ago got busy with other things. CaveJohnson 03:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I was listening to the songs both think they remind of songs from chrono trigger and megaman? are these your original songs or from something? I mean the style reminds me greatly of chrono trigger.CaveJohnson 04:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a cool idea but what kind of story would it be? (Just so you know, I only write stories that are either rated K, which is like a G rating, or K+, which is like a PG rating) By the way, are you a member of FanFiction? Because if you were, we could post reviews and comments about each other's stories. :D WOW O_o how do do this man this is the best one yet? CaveJohnson 01:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok just wondering ^_^CaveJohnson 02:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure do it's lilwhitekitty14 and that's also my name on FanFiction. We could not only collabnorate but review each other's stories! Yay! Sandra Snowleopard 21:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) They had a lot of nerve taking our fanon from a ''fanon ''wiki page. But anyway I like your page did you draw the picture for it? And I'm really sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a while. I've been really busy. But is your fanfiction on FanFiction.net yet? I'll R&R once I know it's up there! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 03:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC)